


Fuck You A Latte

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angel Yoon Jeonghan, Enemies to Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8 are Best Friends, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, minghao is so done with jeonghan, or maybe not?, they just are enemies with benefits okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: "If you spill a latte one more time I will for sure murder you on break." Minghao muttered threateningly. Jeonghan just scoffed after hearing it and moved onto charming the ladies in front of the register. This was Minghao's job.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. A Peaceful Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just got inspiration from [this](https://twitter.com/kzabrekker/status/1229852977969737731?s=21) tweet, but it's a little different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful day at Moon Café, until Jeonghan spills a latte on Minghao's work shirt and he tries to force Minghao to clean it. Ending up Minghao almost making him choke on a sticky note.

The bright blue sky, the feathering clouds passing by, the town's business making the chitter chatter of people louder than it actually was. Well, it's good Minghao couldn't hear it, because he was working his shift at the café. Minghao was going to college on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He was working to be on the film scene, more of a person working on the set. He loved watching k-dramas, the usual romance it started. The main lead being portrayed with beautiful soft skin and charming looks. Minghao wanted to be apart of the making of that. He couldn't help but smile, he gazed out of the window, seeing a pigeon fly around. It's feather flowing through the wind. A street cat stretching in the alleyway, Minghao would probably take that cat if it's there when his shift is finished.

The crash of plastic and a bit of liquid landing on his right sleeve snapped him out of his zone. "Ah sorry," Jeonghan mumbled until he saw it was Minghao, he smirked. "Not sorry. Clean it up." Of course, Minghao sighed. This was his hell, having to work the shift with Yoon Jeonghan the devil disguised as an angel. Minghao scoffs, "You made the mess not me." Jeonghan laughed as his eyes all of a sudden turned dark. "Clean it, I have to deal with customers." Minghao gaped, shooting back with an answer, "You clean it up, you're not a child. Clean up your own shit." He pushed a rag to Jeonghan. Jeonghan glared at Minghao, inching closer to Minghao and pushing him down to the floor. "There!" He put on his smile that was his poison. Customers loved Jeonghan, he was charming. Minghao fell on his knees and hands, grabbing the rag and rubbing the stain of a latte on the tile. 

Jeonghan had like a mask of an angel and devil. "Is he okay?" A female customer asked, Jeonghan smiled and nodded, "Don't worry darling, we're friends... Good friends." He smirked as the customer smiled, flustered. Minghao was so done with this job, but this was the only job he could find that pays pretty well. He picked up the rag and went to the back room, tossing the rag in the dirty laundry basket and grabbed a new one. Minghao sighed, a ring of the door grabbed his attention. He looked up and grinned, seeing Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Seungcheol, his best friends. "Hao!" Mingyu smiled, a dog-like aura being released and he hugged Minghao. Wonwoo joined, giving Minghao a high five, he gave a small smile towards the other. Seungcheol tackled Minghao, "Our best future k-drama director!" He cheered as he enveloped his arms around Minghao. Pulling away as Minghao asked. 

"Why are you guys here?" He was curious, tilting his head. Seungcheol grinned with a dimple in his cheek, "We're here to maybe make you and Jeonghan get along! You know, like all of our boyfriends are friends with Jeonghan." He put his arm around Minghao. He shook his head, "Why would I get along with Satan?" Minghao frowned. Mingyu pouted, "Hao, please, for Won, Cheol, and I? Chan, Josh, and Boo are friends with him. When we hang out I don't want to make it awkward with everybody in one house including you and Jeonghan." Mingyu explained.

Minghao pressed his lips together into a line, his cheeks pushing out. After he made all of their favorite drinks, they left after Minghao chatted with his best friends when he had the time to if they had no customers yet. He headed back behind the register. Jeonghan chuckled as he splashed a bit of the drink he was making on his sleeve again. "If you spill a latte one more time I will for sure murder you on break." Minghao muttered threateningly. His sleeve damp with a brown stain of the latte. Jeonghan just scoffed after hearing it and moved onto charming the ladies in front of the register. This was Minghao's job. Minghao had to get revenge yet, he made a drink, spitting in it, Jeonghan told a customer his favorite drink at the café and Minghao eavesdropped. Minghao had stuck something in the coffee before closing the top of the cup. He handed the other the cup of coffee.

"Here. Lord and Savior Yoon Jeonghan of the Underworld." He slid the cup over as Jeonghan nodded, smiling. "Oh so sweet Xu Minghao~" He cooed as he opened the cup, not seeing what was in it and drank it. Jeonghan was drinking until he felt something in his mouth. He pulled the item out of his mouth, unraveling it. The item was a sticky note. It said, 'Fuck you and suck my ass. P.S I spat in that dumbass' Jeonghan laughed as Minghao cackled, looking with eyes of confusion. His enemy is very confusing. The wet note was thrown in his way as he opened it. A drawing of a kissy face. "I will gladly suck your ass." Jeonghan chuckled as Minghao was flustered. 

He couldn't wait till his shift was over.


	2. Kiss It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh you want me to kiss it better? Boo hoo Yoon." Minghao teased, Jeonghan had slipped on one of the rags Minghao and left and he wasn't sorry.

It was Thursday, he had to go to college. It wasn't that bad, he just sat in the lecture, being that one annoying person who taps their pencil. He took notes, they were doing a project. The students needed a group to work in the project. It was a mini skit, Minghao had been used to mini skits. He had been doing them since he was a middle schooler. With Mingyu and Seungkwan. The tears of tiredness couldn't help but flow from his eyes whenever he leaned back to yawn. His group was assigned as they asked each other for each other's phone numbers. "Mine is xxx-xxx-xxxx" The others nodded as Minghao sat back down. The class was soon over. Minghao grabbed his bags and left after the members were assigned to the group. His group members were Vernon, Soonyoung, and Chan. Chan was one of his classmates from high school. They maybe talked once or twice, despite him being Wonwoo's boyfriend. But Vernon and Soonyoung were a whole different story. Them together were just a lot to handle. Vernon asking random questions about if the ground is smart and Soonyoung just being himself. They were fun to be around and Minghao could probably be friends with them if he tried to reach out to them. 

God. Minghao just wanted to take a long nap, this was one of his three rest days. Two of them being on weekdays so Minghao only got to rest two hours before getting to go to his shift later than the daily. He had got to the bus home to his shared apartment with Mingyu and Wonwoo. Opening the door with a click from his key, Minghao strolled along the cold wooden tiles, his feet freezing, eager to get to bed. Wonwoo and Mingyu weren't home since they had four classes. Sucks for them, he thought. He turned on the alarm for him to wake up later. Launching onto his bed with wide arms and snuggling to his warm sheets, hugging his cold, vacant but now occupied pillow. The sunlight barely shining into his room from the angle Minghao's window was placed. He stretched his long thin legs before the hold on his pillow loosened and he flutter his eyelashes. It felt like he blinked once and he just shut off. The alarm screamed in his ear, Minghao's eyes opened, he whined before sitting up. Only the two hour nap lasted for what it felt like two seconds. 

Minghao rolled over, placing his feet on the cold floor and washing his face to wake himself up. Maybe he could call in sick for work? Nah, he needed the money. His head filled with thoughts of not wanting to face the devil since he already felt exhausted for some strange reason. Maybe he could become a sugar baby to some old lonely man? Or send feet pics and get lots of cash for that? Minghao shook his head free of his thoughts, he pulled off his sweats and pulled on some black jeans, wearing his work shirt he had to wash the sleeves of because of Jeonghan. He put on his very used vans and headed out towards the door. Shocked that Mingyu and Seungkwan were on the couch cuddling while watching Tangled. Minghao couldn't help but feel fond for them, he was fond for all of his best friend's relationships. Wonwoo adored Chan to the depths of the Earth, Seungcheol and Joshua just tease each other and laugh, Mingyu and Seungkwan bicker, but somehow they make it work. Minghao snapped out of his thoughts for the nth time after Seungkwan and Mingyu bid him a goodbye. He headed out the door towards the open roads, texting an uber and being driven to his work. 

"Welcome home precious." The tone of sarcasm and a bit of cringey sweetness was uttered by no other than Satan himself, Yoon Jeonghan. And lord, Minghao was not ready to add decades of years onto his life. He waved and winked, the customers that were reading the menu above him not noticing. They soon ordered and Jeonghan nodded with a toxic charming smile. He pushed the buttons on the screen of the computer as the order was soon up to make. Minghao rushed into the area to see the order was placed on Minghao's side of the drink maker. On god, Minghao was about to pull Jeonghan back by the collar and slam him into the mixer. He was expected to make the drink anyways so he did. His hands already tired as he handed the drink with a tired smile. "See you soon, at Moon!" He hummed the jingle to the customer as they thanked him and left. Now that he thought about it, where the fuck was Junhui? That was his boss, but he was no where to be found. Apparently he checks in from time to time. Minghao didn't believe that.

"Oh my honey bear tired?" The demon in disguise mocked as he wrapped his arms around Minghao's torso, kissing his neck teasingly. All Minghao could think about, was how in 0.2 seconds he was about to choke Jeonghan. The longer he stayed around his waist was the shorter amount of time that the younger would probably pursue murder to Jeonghan. He pulled Jeonghan off of him and away as pushed him. Jeonghan bit his lip, "Feisty." He stepped backwards and he slipped on the rag that Minghao left. "Ow!" He yelped as Minghao could now see passed his facade. It was now his turn to mock the demon. He towered over the short brown haired man as he snickered. "Oh you want me to kiss it better? Boo hoo Yoon." Minghao teased as he jutted his lips out and shook his head. This was childish, but at least it gave him something to do. Jeonghan was still on the floor, pouting. "Oh please kiss it better Minghao, I want you to kiss me better." A smirk grew on the other's face instead of the pout as he winked again. Minghao was flustered, backing up and handling the other customers. Taking their order and letting the other co-workers make the beverages. 

Jeonghan got up, walking around and talking to the customers, winking and flirting around. God, does this guy get any work done? Minghao sighed as he made a frappuccino a customer order, handing it to them and singing the jingle. The hours passed as he just made orders as Jeonghan flirted with the customers. Minghao wondered if any of the customers had a boyfriend and if the boyfriend would punch Jeonghan or something, because that would be comedic. Not even thirty minutes pass and his thoughts came true. Jeonghan was pulled by the collar by a guy. He probably had anger issues because his girlfriend was trying to pull him away and console him but he wouldn't allow it. The ingredients were kind of being moved around since Jeonghan was on the counter. Minghao had to step in because he had to save his co-worker. Plus, he wanted to kill him, not let someone else. 

So he walked up to the boyfriend, "Sir, please let go, this is a worker, and if you kill him there'll be no café. Then you would probably go to a sucky café all because you killed a worker. You'd probably be in jail too." Minghao reasoned with a blank face and a glare as the guy slowly let go of Jeonghan. Jeonghan bursted into a fit of coughs as the girlfriend apologized over and over and tipped them a hundred dollars. They must be rich, Minghao thought. He told the other co-workers to take over while he took Jeonghan to the back room to calm him down. Minghao held Jeonghan still as he placed him onto the stool. "You okay? You were choking." Minghao tilted his head to see Jeonghan's neck was sort of red. He reached out to rub it as Jeonghan smirked. "Noo, dumbass I totally wasn't choking and about to die." He sat up straighter and took Minghao's hand. "Thank you for saving me baby" He cackled as Minghao pulled his hand away. "I should've let him choke you." He sighed as Jeonghan shook his head, "You didn't because you love me Minghaooo" The older hummed and teased as Minghao felt hot all of a sudden, maybe from embarrassment. "No it's because it would be so boring without you. Plus I didn't have to come today demon." He added as Jeonghan jutted his lips. "Aww I'm glad you did dumbass. Now kiss me better" It was silent, nothing making noise in the back room. "What the fuck?" Minghao pushed Jeonghan off the stool. 

"Oh now you owe me." He smirked and got up. Pinning Minghao to the wall, Minghao was in panic mode as he really had Satan on him. He pushed him away as Jeonghan pressed his lips on his. Minghao gave up, sighing. He tastes good anyways, like the strawberry pastries they sold. That Jeonghan probably stole and ate. Their lips moved along each other's, his plump lips brushing against his own. Minghao grabbed Jeonghan's shoulder and pushed him away. "Better." Jeonghan smirked as they both turned their heads to a gasp. Fuck. Wen Junhui. Their boss. 


	3. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their boss, Junhui, who hasn't checked in on the café in weeks, came back. At the moment that Jeonghan was on Minghao, kissing him.

"Why the fuck is Junhui here?" Minghao sat next to Jeonghan on the chair, next to the boss's office, murmuring. Jeonghan bit his lip, head tilted at an angle. Minghao couldn't help but laugh at how frustrated the other looked. He poked at the other and pushed him for fun. Jeonghan snapped his head towards him, eyes looking pissed as Minghao scooted away, uncomfortable.

"Minghao" Junhui poked his head out at the duo and spoke in Chinese. Jeonghan perked his head up at their boss's accent. Minghao stood up, moving towards Junhui and headed to the office. He turned to see Jeonghan smirking. Minghao whipped his head back and sat on the chair in front of Junhui's slick black desk. A bunch of cat photos were in his office, also the other with a slightly shorter guy smiling wide. It was cute. "You like it? It was when I was in Paris with Jihoon, he said he looks ugly, but then I was like, 'Whaaat? Then I must be trash' and then we cuddled and kissed." Junhui interrupted the quiet area and Minghao nodded, "Yeah you guys look cute" He gave his boss a thumbs up.

Junhui grinned and frowned, "He's supposed to be working at the cat café for nine hours, and I'm over here dealing with my workers eating each other's faces." He joked and Minghao wasn't sure to laugh along or not. So he just sat there, blushing and heating up in his seat. "Anyways, why did I catch my new employees kissing? Are you guys like together? I don't mind, just not a lot of PDA." He let out a chuckle, "Says me, the one who kisses Jihoon whenever I can." He smiles at the thought of his boyfriend fondly and Minghao hums. "You can go now Minghao." He spoke. Minghao standing and leaving. "What did he say?" The blonde demon asking once Minghao stepped out. "It was all in Chinese." He added.

Minghao nodded, "Ohh. I forgot we're in Korea." He laughed. Jeonghan frowned, "Tell me. Are you losing your job? Am I?" He questioned, eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe you are." Minghao cackled, leaving. He walked into the boss's office as Minghao went back to work. 'Why would he think Jeonghan and I are together?' Minghao thought as he worked on an order. 

He soon felt arms around him again and whipped his head. The arms felt like smaller arms, but maybe Jeonghan's arms feel different now. "Jeonghan get your arms off of me-" Minghao's eyes widened to see a child. How the hell did a child get here? A young woman with a nicely style bob hair-cut walked towards the counter. "Han-ah! Come back, you can't be by there?" Minghao supposed the boy hugging him was Han, he picked the tiny boy with fluffy hair up, his hair was curly, it was a cute hair style for a little kid. He couldn't help but be found with children, they're so innocent. As he lifted the counter opener, he walked out to the other side. That was probably where the child went through since he was shorter. 

The kid was wiggling in his arms, making it harder to walk for a lean guy like himself. He soon placed the kid down. "Thank you so much sir." She bowed politely as Han went to his mother, wrapping his small arms around her legs. He honestly had no idea how he reached Minghao's waist, well to say the least, it was his lower waist. "You're welcome." He smiled at the mother as she got the paid pastry and left. 

Minghao went back into the workplace area as Jeonghan wiggled his eyebrows. "Good with children? Check." He rolled his eyes. "Jeonghan I swear if you don't stop, people will think we're together! I mean Junhui even thinks we're together!" He exclaimed softly. "What if we are? But fake?" Jeonghan spoke of his idea like it was the first ever idea of it's kind. Minghao was sort of into it. "Sure." He laughed. "Rules?" Jeonghan leaned over the counter as Minghao took a customers order, once he finished. "No kissing here-" Jeonghan had to interrupt him, "No, we have to be extra extra." Minghao sighed, "Weren't you just about to lose your job?" 

"So? People will hire me for sure if I do" He ran a had through his short hair and smirked. 'This narcissistic asshole' Minghao thought, "I won't have a job you dumbass." He flicked the other's head. "Another rule, we can break it off if you catch feelings." Jeonghan licked his dry lips and smirked again. "This will be fun."


	4. The Plan (In Action)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan and Minghao come up with a plan, that goes pretty well for the next few weeks. They are at Minghao's apartment with their friend group, watching a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i swear im working on stuff, maybe i just love updating Marbles too much cause i love writing baby chan

Over the course of the months, Minghao and Jeonghan had pretended to become lovey dovey. Especially around their friends. 

"Ugh, can you guys not?" Wonwoo shook his head while Minghao rested his head on Jeonghan's chest and pecked his lips. Jeonghan smirked, shaking his head, "We're in love" And for some reason, Minghao's heart started to beat a little faster, he was flustered. Even though it's a game, it still gets him flustered whenever one of them mentions the word love. 

Wonwoo groaned and rolled his eyes, they were all hanging out at Minghao, Wonwoo, and Mingyu's apartment. "I think they're cute together Wonwoo" Seungcheol smiled as he looked fondly at his best friend and his supposed boyfriend. 

Wonwoo and Chan held hands as a movie started to play. Parasite. Minghao heard it was a crazy movie about rich people. Well that's what people around him summarized it to be. Minghao noticed Wonwoo and Chan's hand intertwined as he grinned a small grin. They were definitely the cutest relationship.   
Now that he thought about it, he, Chan, Vernon, and Soonyoung need to do the project which they sort of planned for. 

Jeonghan all of a sudden tapped his shoulder, whispering in his ear. "You want to hold hands too?" Minghao nodded, "Sure if you want to my sweet angel." Then, his right hand slowly approached Jeonghan's left hand. Jeonghan then took Minghao's hand abruptly and intertwined them. Making Minghao flush pink at the abruptness.

Seungcheol was invited since he basically moved in with his boyfriend of a long time, Joshua. He was chill, Joshua and Minghao would sometimes just relax and drink wine for fun. Seungcheol had his arms wrapped around Joshua and he was sleeping. So Joshua basically had a deadweight wrapped around him.

Mingyu and Seungkwan were in their own world, bickering slightly. "You're not supposed to hold my hand like this! What if it twists and you break my wrist because of your clumsy self?" Seungkwan whined when Mingyu held his hand, his hand wrapping Seungkwan's hand. "Don't say it like that, I'm not that clumsy." He whimpered, Minghao couldn't help but laugh. His longtime best friend was acting like he was a puppy and got into trouble.

"Okay I won't, I'm sorry Gyu." Seungkwan cooed, acting as if Mingyu was a delicate person. He lifted his head and placed kisses all around Mingyu's jawline. Mingyu blossoming into a pink color and holding Seungkwan's face and kissing him. 

During the movie, when the last few scenes happened, it caught everyone's attention. Even Seungcheol who stirred from his nap which he definitely needed. "Whoa!" Chan exclaimed, "No! Leave the stone there!" He squealed and Wonwoo laughed. "It's okay Jungchan, it's a movie." 

When the net rose behind the guy's head and fell, dragging him, Minghao noticed that Jeonghan's breath was hitched and his hand was held tightly. Minghao found that was cute, Jeonghan was probably scared. He heard a small, "Oh no." Slip from Jeonghan's lips and he couldn't help but smile wider at the elder's adorable voice. 

The movie finished, everyone's eyes were wide open. "That was insane!" Joshua's eyes lit up as he talked about the movie. "Yeah, Joshuji, that part kind of scared me." Jeonghan spoke as Minghao smirked, so he was right. Seungcheol blinked a few times, "I can't believe that happened." Joshua laughed, his eyes shaped into crescent and he leaned into Seungcheol's presence. 

"It was amazing, but I couldn't enjoy it fully because I had to take care of this puppy." Seungkwan pointed at the human that leaned over him and wrapped his large arms around him. "But it's fine since he was cute and he was scared." Mingyu hid his face in Seungkwan's shoulder. 

Wonwoo and Chan got up, stretching their long limbs. "Well I'm taking Chan home, Seungkwan, you need me to take you?" Wonwoo offered as Seungkwan shook his head. "Mingyu's taking me." Minghao tilted his head towards Jeonghan, "You need a ride too? I can just tell Wonwoo." Jeonghan jutted his bottom lip out and shook his head. "I'm sleeping over." Minghao's eyes widened.

"Since when?" 

"Since now." Jeonghan smirked that smirk that made Minghao want to sucker punch him in his face. 

"Okay then, but you're sleeping on the ground." Minghao turned around, heading to his room to change into his pajamas. 

He suddenly felt a grip on his arm. Minghao turned around to see Jeonghan holding his arm and pouting. "No I'm not, come on Honey Hao, we're boyfriends!" He complained. Using the pet name that nobody else uses for Minghao but himself. 

Minghao looked around, seeing everyone get ready to leave as Wonwoo held Chan's hand in his own and left, waving. Mingyu linking his arms with Seungkwan and waving also, marching out with Seungkwan's laugh. Seungcheol and Joshua, were just cuddling on the couch. He sighed, "Fine, my sweet angel can sleep on my bed with me." Minghao found the last drops of patience in his soul as he said those words.

Seungcheol perked his head up from the couch and cooed. "Hao's growing up so fast!" He grinned, "I remember when you looked like a baby!" He cackled as Minghao glared at him. "Seungcheol hyung, this isn't even your home!" 

"Oh right, Shua let's go!" He picked Joshua up from the couch, he stood up and placed him down. Joshua waving his right hand to Minghao and talking to Jeonghan. "Bye lovebirds." 

The apartment was empty now, except for Minghao and Jeonghan. Jeonghan finally let go of his arm, it felt like centuries. "Well what do you want to do now baby?" Jeonghan wiggled his eyebrows, Minghao looking at the floor, his cheeks colored a blush pink. "Drop it Jeonghan, they're gone." Minghao lifted his head and looked straight into Jeonghan's chocolate eyes.

Minghao stepped towards his room, going through his drawers, finding silk blue striped pajamas. "Ooh la la, are you going to change? Right here?" Jeonghan added. "Yoon Jeonghan if you don't stop I will kick you out of here." He threatened. Jeonghan nodded, "Okay, but give me clothes." Minghao's head snapped up. "Are you kidding me? I told you to bring clothes if you're going to sleep over and you-" Jeonghan cut him off, "I just decided when I got here, how am I supposed to get my clothes if I'm here my Honey Hao?" 

"Okay, fine dumbass, just have some of my clothes and bring it the day after tomorrow at the café." Minghao grabbed his bunny pajamas he had which his mom gifted him for Christmas. He handed Jeonghan the pajamas as he gasped, "How did you know I like bunnies?" There was a silence, "I didn't" Minghao's blank expression made Jeonghan laugh. "Well now you know more about me Honey." He winked. 

This is going to be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHOI SEUNGCHEOL IS BACK HHHH


	5. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What stirs in the night that Jeonghan decides to sleepover?

Minghao laid in his frog sheets, his limbs sprawled out. Jeonghan sat next to him, yawning, "Haooo, I'm tired." He whined into his ear. Minghao shivered, "Then sleep Jeonghan," He shook his head. "Not my name." He whined, "Not for you anyways Hao." Jeonghan lifted his hand and caressed Minghao's cheek. 

"Okay Angel," Minghao hummed sweetly so Jeonghan would be asleep faster. "Sleep well my little baby" He cooed, acting as if Jeonghan's a child. "A kiss please?" Jeonghan asked, in the shine of the moonlight, shimmering off of his blonde hair and fair skin. He looked like a prince in Minghao's eyes. But he would never tell him that.

"Fine. You took so many away anyways." Minghao sighed, pecking Jeonghan's soft but dry lips. "Put some chapstick on." Minghao spoke. "It feels like I'm kissing sand." Jeonghan gasped. "How could you say that to your month old fake boyfriend?" He pouted.

"I'm just saying, my plump lips feel like they are rubbing sandpaper." He joked, Jeonghan pushing him over on the bed. He loomed on top of the younger. "Honey, can you put the chapstick on me then?" Minghao sighed, nodding. "If you can get off of me, you're acting like you're younger than me!" He said. 

"Fine!" Jeonghan sat down, criss-cross apple sauce as he pouted, watching Minghao as he grabbed the Burt's Bees chapstick and opened the cap. He pressed the chapstick on Jeonghan's lips as he moved it left to right. "It looks glossy now, I like it." Minghao smiled gently.

Jeonghan tackled him all of a sudden, sitting on top of Minghao, pressing their lips together in a kiss. "You're cute." He smirked, Minghao's heart couldn't help but flutter. He pushed the older off of him. "Sleep!" He urged the other as Jeonghan disagreed. "Not unless I get to cuddle you!" He pouted.

"Okay fine you big baby." Minghao laughed, pulling Jeonghan close with his arm and ruffling his hair as he laid down. Spooning Jeonghan, Minghao had a sudden urge to sniff Jeonghan's hair. It smelt nice, like peachy and fruity. 

"Why are you sniffing my hair weirdo?" Jeonghan snickered, Minghao was flustered because he was caught in the act. "Because you're in my face literally, dumbass." Minghao made an excuse real quick.

"Okay then, Honey Hao, let's sleep." He kissed Minghao's neck quickly before turning back and closing his eyes to sleep. Minghao blushed, wrapped his arms and legs around Jeonghan because he needs a pillow to hug at night. 

"Night." He croaked.

"Goodnight Hao" The other hummed.


	6. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao stills needs to do his project with Chan, Vernon, and Soonyoung, so he gets up.

Minghao woke up, sitting up as he felt a weight on his body, Jeonghan was laying on him. Since Minghao sat up, Jeonghan was currently rolling on the bed close to the edge.

"Shit." Minghao cursed as he reached Jeonghan, pulling him closer to his chest as Jeonghan's eyes were still closed. It was around 12PM as Minghao turned on his phone by the bedside table. 

His eyes widened, fuck. Chan, Vernon, Soonyoung, and himself planned their project for the k-drama skit to be today. Minghao held Jeonghan's head in his hands, "Pretty.." he paused before continuing, "Ugly" He snickered as he placed the other on the pillows of his own bed.

Minghao got up, searching through his closet for clothes. He should ask Mingyu for extra large clothes since he was taller than Minghao. He paced himself to the other's room and knocked. Minghao was concerned when Mingyu didn't open the door. 

"You woke up pretty late Hao." Mingyu chuckled while he cooked in the kitchen. He flipped the eggs over as Mingyu turned his head at an angle. Minghao was curious to what he was looking at. It was Seungkwan, he just was hugging Mingyu peacefully.

Minghao was very fond of Seungkwan, he had a very kind heart and was honest. Even if he bickered with his best friend a lot, Minghao trusted him to be with Mingyu. "Did he really go hard?" Mingyu joked and smirked before Minghao held up a fist. "I'll punch you for real Mingyu. But do you have bigger clothes? Like a translucent shirt with flowing pants?" 

"Sounds like something you have Hao." He replied, Minghao nodding, "Oh yeah I do!" He laughed, running back and searching all around the closet, he grabbed the clothes and went to change in the restroom. Minghao snapped the baldcap on his head, making sure it's skin-tight before wearing the wig that Soonyoung gave him. It looked convincing, not to lie. 

His flowing blue translucent shirt with a tank top under and flowing pants fit well. His wig was a medium length with dark blue. Minghao checked himself out in the mirror before going out to the living room. 

"Who are you?" Jeonghan's morning voice croaked from his bed. Minghao forgot that Jeonghan slept over as he turned to the other. "Oh I'm Myunghee" He joked, Jeonghan's face looked so damn confused. "Joking, Angel, it's Honey Hao, don't forget to pick me up from the park at four." He informed the other. Jeonghan slowly woke up as he processed the information he was fed.

"Okay Honey I'll see you later" He hummed before he laid back down. Minghao felt his heart twist before leaving the room. Why does his heart twist because of that? It's so stupid.

Minghao entered into the living room as Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Seungkwan were at the table eating. Minghao had no clue why Seungkwan was back, but it's around noon he and Mingyu are attached to each other. Jeonghan then stumbled out, rubbing his eyes after he brushed his teeth, sitting next to Minghao and placing his hand on the other's thigh. 

Minghao blushed, he scarfed down the eggs before he stood up. "Bye guys! Bye Angel." He winked as Jeonghan looked up with a pout, his eyes wide in a shape of surprise. "Why so early? I can drive you." Jeonghan offered. 

"Oh no!" Minghao looked between Mingyu and Wonwoo before Wonwoo nodded. "I have Wonwoo! He could drive me! Right Won?" He asked with pleading eyes because he felt that his heart would explode for some reason. And he was not about to lose the game. "Yeah." Wonwoo agreed with his deep voice. 

Minghao got up, Jeonghan's hold on him still stayed. "You can pick me up Angel." He hummed, Jeonghan smiling. 

Wonwoo and Minghao walked out. "Nice wig Hao, and oh my god you are so whipped for Jeonghan. So glad you guys finally made up, but I didn't expect you guys to be all over each other the next second." Wonwoo stated, Minghao smiling. "Oh yeah." He couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. 


	7. K-Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao, Soonyoung, Vernon, and Chan were starting to set up for the project.

Wonwoo dropped Minghao off at the park, or Myunghee. Minghao looked around, spotting Chan and jogging to him in his flats. Chan waved at Minghao then behind him, probably because Wonwoo was there. 

Chan ran to Wonwoo's car then kissed Wonwoo, waving and giggling. Wonwoo smiled and told Chan something that he blushed. Wonwoo drove off as Chan waved. A smile never leaving his lips. 

"So Chan, do we just wait for the other-" Minghao was interrupted by multiple voices. "Chan! Minghao! I'm here! With Seokie!" Soonyoung called out, waving his short arms around. Minghao and Chan glanced at each other before going towards the other two. 

"Here!" Another voice called and the sound a of skateboard skidding followed. Vernon seemed really cool, it was sort of funny to see Vernon skate, not because he was bad or anything. It was because he has a button-up on with suit pants on. His hair was styled up very well. 

"Woahh." The group said in unison, "You look so handsome Vernonie!" Seokmin grinned and patted the other's shoulder. "How do you know him Seokie?" Soonyoung asked, confused.

"We have the same birthday and he's just chill!" Seokmin explained, "Bye you all, since I was just here for moral support." He teased Soonyoung as Soonyoung's cheeks were a little pink. "No I wasn't scared!" He clarified.

"Okay bye Soon!" Seokmin waved bye and left. Leaving a blushing, flustered Soonyoung with his group project members. "So where should we film this?" Vernon asked, bringing up the right topic as the members wondered. 

"Okay the park!" Chan decided as the group just sat there with Starbucks refreshers, thinking. "Perfect! It'll be like all K-Dramas! With the petals flying and everything!" Soonyoung recommended. 

"Why do I have to be the main female lead?" Minghao asked and pouted, "I have a boyfriend," 

"Well we all do too except for Vernon, plus you lost at rock paper scissors!" Chan laughed as poked at Minghao's wig. "Okay fine." Minghao huffed, lying was so easy, but still, why does it feel wrong? 

The group decided to spend an hour buying baskets of petals for the scene. Soonyoung decided that he was going to throw the petals while Chan recorded. Then Vernon and Minghao spend ten minutes remembering the lines and practicing saying it to each other. Minghao looked into Vernon's eyes, putting on his acting mode. 

"Hansol stay with me" He tried not to laugh as Soonyoung was snickering behind the camera, Chan hitting Soonyoung's arm while recording on his phone. 

"I can't Myunghee, you know that." Vernon gazed back, the wind blowing in his hair as Soonyoung started to toss the petals lightly. 

The duo looked up at the sky, but off camera they looked at Soonyoung. "I guess it's that season Hansol, the season of romance. Look at the petals, they're so magical, the way they sway through the air." Minghao recited from his brain.

"They're like our love, free spirited and free, the way my heart feels when we dance." Myunghee/Minghao walked towards Hansol/Vernon. Holding up his hand, "Are you cannot stay? Do you really have to go back to London?" He asked with his eyes, thinking of sad things since he needed to cry. The petals that flew around stuck to Minghao's wig, him shaking his head softly to get them off.

Tears started to fall, his acting amazing as Hansol spoke, "Myunghee-ah, I have to go, I'm sure we'll meet again under the stars one day." Hansol spoke, holding Minghao's cheek and covering the two as Minghao hid behind the coat Vernon held up. 

Acting like they kissed, Minghao smiled softly, Vernon grinned, "I'll stay with you for all eternity." He enthusiastically told Myunghee as they hugged. 

"Cut!" Chan shouted as he put a thumbs up. "That was amazing! Now I'm certain we'll get a high grade!" He grinned and Soonyoung climbed off of the ladder he was on and hugged the duo. "That was such great acting! Now I have to leave so Seokie doesn't get sad." Soonyoung grabbed his bag and ran off. 

The group really had been filming for a while now, it was almost four. Minghao checked his phone, taking off his wig and bald cap. His hair parted strangely. There was a text from Jeonghan, Minghao's heart strangely started beating faster. 

You did great baby <3 

Minghao laughed, "I'll have to go too! Bye you two, and Vernon, you did amazing!" He ran off to see Jeonghan's car parked, he got to the car, knocking as Jeonghan unlocked the door. Minghao got in, with the wig and bald cap in his lap. 

Jeonghan had a sour look on his face as Minghao gazed up. 

Jeonghan said nothing and started the engine, driving to Minghao's apartment. 

As the silence ensued, minutes passed by of just Minghao looking out the window. He trailed his hand to Jeonghan's and held it. He blushed, goddamn, why was he blushing? This whole thing is fake. He also gets back on his shift tomorrow. 

When Jeonghan suddenly turns to him at a stop light, Minghao was shocked. 

"Do you have a real boyfriend? We can break it off if you do." Jeonghan suggested. This made Minghao extremely confused. 

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be a bit slower since online school <3


	8. Sulky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What?" Minghao as extremely confused about what Jeonghan said.

"I mean what I said, do you have a real boyfriend? We can break it off if you do." Jeonghan repeated in a harsher tone. Minghao was confused as to why Jeonghan was suddenly acting like this.

"No, I don't Han." Minghao grinned softly as he realized Jeonghan was talking about Vernon. "It was just for a skit we had to do, and we didn't kiss, so don't worry your pretty little head about it." He teased as Jeonghan's cheeks started to heat up. He grew to love that uneven smile of Minghao's.

Minghao still held his hand and was tapping the back of Jeonghan's hand with his thumb. Humming a song as Jeonghan's face was still somber. Minghao was wondering what was bothering him still. If it wasn't for Vernon, who else?

Minghao would definitely fight that person, even if they had been fake dating for the past few months, Minghao had grown protective of the older. He continued to hum as he thought of the times at the café Jeonghan would be approached by people and asked out. 

Then he would just point to Minghao and say he's taken by him. Minghao just blushed at the memories as he giggled softly. Jeonghan took a glance at him and saw that Minghao was playing with his fingers, pulling them apart and putting them back together. Good thing his fingers were stretchy. 

Jeonghan just inhaled as he turned his head back to the road, parking at one of the parking spots of Minghao's apartment. "We can't do this any more." Jeonghan uttered, Minghao's face dropped and his eyes widened.

"Why? Fell in love with me?" Minghao wiggled his eyebrows as he joked. Jeonghan was quite shocked at how fast Minghao got that. 

"Yes I did." Jeonghan admitted. The other boy looked like he was about to explode. Jeonghan winced at the way Minghao held his hand still. His face was all blushed and pink while he still caressed Jeonghan's hand. It had grown to be a habit for him to mess with Jeonghan's hand. Minghao bit his lip gently as he felt his heart beating out of his chest.

"We can't it's the rules of the game. I wanted to win, but you are so charming that I have to accept defeat." Jeonghan sighed, wiggling his hand out of Minghao's grasp before continuing. "Go, Minghao." He said as Minghao responded.

"But I like you too." Jeonghan replied with silence, Minghao sat up, opening the door and closing it once he got out, holding his bald cap, wig, and his phone. 

He headed towards his shared apartment as he opened up the door, Mingyu and Seungkwan were just cuddling on the couch, like they always did. Minghao sulked, he remembered when him and Jeonghan did that. Jeonghan would always poke his side so Minghao wouldn't fall asleep as Jeonghan rambled about his day. 

Mingyu raised an eyebrow at the way Minghao slouched while he walked. "Is anything wrong Hao?" He gazed up from the couch as Seungkwan also turned around. 

"Well I can't tell you." Minghao sighed, going to his room and flopping on his comfortable bed. If he could be glued to his bed, he would. After a few moments, Minghao's stomach growled, he hasn't ate anything since breakfast and that was hours ago. 

He got up, walking to the kitchen sulkily as the taller stopped him. "Hao tell me what's wrong, you can tell me, Wonwoo, and Seungcheol anything, remember?" He reminded the sulky one. 

Wonwoo walked out of his room as his slippers skidded on the floor every time he took a step. "What's wrong Hao? It's okay, just tell us." He rubbed the younger's shoulder as even Seungkwan agreed. 

"I'll help make it better too!" He grinned, hugging Minghao's thin frame as Minghao hugged back. Seungkwan pulled away as he grinned. "Now tell us and we will do anything to help you, maybe even threaten that person."

  
"Seungkwan's really good at doing that." Wonwoo added, cackling as Mingyu chuckled at it too. All of them had become comfortable with the aura of Seungkwan around. 

Seungkwan gasped, "How rude of you Wonwoo hyung, considering I am friends with Chan also. I can just tell him you've been rude to me and he'll be disappointed in you!" He snickered as Wonwoo shut up. God, Wonwoo was so whipped for Chan. 

"Anyways spill it out Hao." Mingyu carried on with the conversation. 

"I think you guys will need to sit down for this." Minghao stated as they all sat down on the couch. "Well. Jeonghan and I were fake dating." He smiled softly at his mind picturing Jeonghan just from his name. 

"WHAT?" The three of them shouted in unison. "You were?" Mingyu was confused as all three of their faces were a big question mark.

"Yes we were, as a game, then he decided to end the game because he liked me." Minghao thought it was bittersweet, they liked each other but it was just a game. 

"Wait. So you guys were fake dating?" Mingyu asked to reassure himself as the others just laughed at him. 

"Yes that's what he said Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo snickered as Mingyu pouted. 

"But can't you guys be together? It wouldn't be impossible right? He really talked about you like you were the light of his days." Seungkwan exposed Jeonghan and the way he was so fond with Minghao. Minghao just blushed at the thought of that. 

"Well he just drove away after I confessed to him." Minghao added as he flattened his lips into a line. He frowned, looking at the wooden patterns on the floor to distract himself from crying. Who would cry because the Yoon Jeonghan broke up with them? Possibly everybody.

"That asshole, I am so going to kill him." Seungkwan joked, half serious as he raised a fist up. 


	9. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan does have a talk with Jeonghan, and so does Minghao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have risen from being on hiatus babyyyy!!! also! if you guys have been waiting for ten months. i am so so sorry. i’ve just been procrastinating and now i have the courage to start this bad boy up again. jeonghao nation rise!

Minghao rose up from his bed, he felt tired. The last week had been just him waking up to go to college and then just work. He felt wrung dry of energy. 

“Oh Hao..” Seungkwan mumbled once he opened the door. “I’ll talk to that dumbass!” He lifted his fist up as Minghao couldn’t help but smile. “No you don’t have to!” He shook his head and Seungkwan huffed.

He left as Minghao just at in his comfy sheets, the bags under his eyes becoming more pronounced. Minghao decided to get up, he needs to work for rent.

Minghao arrived at the café, going to the back room as he grabbed his uniform and stood. Remembering in the back room where him and Jeonghan kissed. He blushed non-stop as he covered his head with his hands.

He just smiled softly as he slipped on his uniform and went to the cash register. Minghao stood there and a certain someone also stood there.

Yoon Jeonghan. A.K.A., the guy he fake dated but actually has a crush on. This seems so easy to figure out how to solve. But Minghao doesn’t know which words to say because most of the time, Jeonghan ignores him.

“Hey Hannie,” He mumbled as Jeonghan turned around and his eyes were as wide as globes as he quickly turned back around. What did Minghao do this time? “What did I do?” Minghao asked with his soft voice as Jeonghan spun.

“Boo Seungkwan, he’s a terrifying person.”

Minghao half-scoffed half-laughed, “Tell me something new, him and Chan are a disaster.” 

“I could imagine.” Jeonghan laughed for the first time since they ‘broke’ up, or it was the first time Minghao saw Jeonghan laugh. 

Are they just going to ignore what happened? “Is it just going to be like this?” Minghao slipped out as he gasped lightly, covering his mouth as he wasn’t supposed to say that.

Jeonghan just stood there, with a blank look before biting his lip. “Look, Jeonghan I—”’

”Can you date me?”

”You don’t have—what?” Minghao paused as he processed what Jeonghan was saying to him. 

“Date me. For real this time, no contract, no fake act. Just us, us two and our raw emotions.” Jeonghan clarified as he cleared his voice. 

Minghao’s breath was taken away. But he can’t be like this, how could he find saying something like this so easy? That Minghao would just politely upset and go along with it. Like he wouldn’t question why Jeonghan broke the act in the first place. 

“No.” Minghao had his mouth open while thinking and he didn’t realize until he stopped zoning out. 

“No? I—I mean I’m not expecting you to say yes or anything you can say whatever you want to. But no?” Jeonghan tilted his head and furrowed his brows as Minghao just scrunched his eyebrows.

“What did you think I was going to say? Yes? Just because we pretended to ‘date’? Those were my real emotions you know? You were toying with them and you had no clue. Did you?” Minghao just let out his frustrations out as Jeonghan stood there in silence like a deer in headlights.

Minghao couldn’t believe this. Jeonghan really thought he was easy, that Munghao would take him back after taking his feelings and stomping all over them.

  
_This talk couldn’t have gone any worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last sentence is italicized because it’s not in minghao’s point of view anymore. whose is it? 👀


End file.
